


Goodbye

by MALLR4TS



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Military Academy, OATS, Oates - Freeform, Sad, request, short fic, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Ted finally goes to the Military Academy.
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for this on tumblr so here u go :( 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

So there he was, stood in the doorway to his home, Bill gazing at him, trying to not let tears fill up his vision.   
Ted's already in uniform, his hair buzzed short. His father insisted on shaving it all off, telling him it'd give a 'good first impression' when he finally reached the Military Academy.   
Ted looks just as upset as Bill does, the two of them breaking down in Ted's doorway. Ted's father was already in the car, giving Ted just a few short minutes to say goodbye to Bill... forever. It had taken Ted weeks to persuade his father to let him say goodbye, and these short moments were all they had. 

"So, this is it... dude," Bill sighs. Ted can only nod in response, his bottom lip trembling as he tries his hardest not to cry. If the two of them were alone, he'd be bawling by now, but he knew his father would pick at him if he even showed the slightest bit of sadness.

"I can't believe it," Bill adds, awaiting Ted's response. 

"Me neither, dude," Ted replies. He can't help it, the tears begin to run and Bill lets himself cry too. 

Bill fiddles with the bottom of his crop top, picking at it and occasionally wiping the tears away. Ted has his hand over his mouth, occasionally using the back of his hand to also wipe away his tears. He's certain his father can see him but at this point, he doesn't care. Ted's having to say goodbye to his best friend, his life long partner, his brother from another mother. 

"Why don't we just run away, like right now?" Bill suggests for the millionth time. They'd gone through so many scenarios together, finding any way to get Ted out of this bogus turn of events, but nothing would work. 

"He'd kill me," Ted replies, talking about his father. "He'd track me down like a hungry wolf and shoot me, dude. He'd shoot you too!" 

"I know, dude. It's just... nice to pretend you're not going," Bill sighs as he looks down at the floor. 

"Theodore! Let's get moving!" Ted's father shouts from inside the car, starting the engine and revving it. 

"It's time I go," Ted states, picking up his back off the porch. 

Bill can't hold back, and not just from the tears. He rushes over to Ted, hugging him like his life depended on it. Ted cries harder, wrapping his arms around Bill, his tears soaking Bills shoulder.

"You'll always be my best friend, dude," Ted sobs into his shoulder. 

"You'll always be my best friend too, dude," Bill replies, gripping ahold of Ted for the last time. Ted's father beeps the horn, making the two jump. 

"I really gotta go," Ted says, breaking apart their goodbye hug. "If I can at least write to you, I will." 

"Let's hope you can," Bill adds. Ted gives him a weak smile as he walks off before wiping away his tears as much as he can. He gets in the back seat, trying not to make any contact with his father. 

Bill stands there, giving Ted a small wave goodbye as his friend drives away, looking out the window like a lost puppy.   
Maybe one day they will meet again.


End file.
